Change of plans and heart
by Leonas
Summary: Sometimes hesitation, or the lack of it, can change everything. What happens when a girl takes a deal well before she was suppose to? What happens when plans change? Oneshot


Oh Viola, how sweet she is. Coming to visit me at my home day after day. Playing with me despite the fact that my sickness pretty much keeps me bed bound. She is so sweet, so kind, and so very stupid. I'm glad I kept her alive. Now I just have to convince her to switch bodies with me. Then I can leave and she will be left in despair.

It really is a sad fate for someone so nice, but she will have only herself to blame for being so gullible.

"Viola, thank you so much for seeing me so often. Even risking your father's anger." Add a bit of whine, make sure my eyes mist a bit and...

"Hey, its alright Ellen. We're friends its the least I can do." Bingo. Now for the kill.

"Well than Viola…" hesitate a little. Make her think I might not want to do this. "You know I can do magic right?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you mind if I use some of it to switch bodies for a day?" Ah that's the look of uncertainty I was looking for. After all there is a difference between the small little parlor tricks to entertain and the use of magic directly on her. She will probably ask for a day to think about it. Predictable. That will give me time to…

"Alright lets do it." What? That quickly? Her eyes…. there's a fire in them, determination. Well that puts a small wrench in my plans but thats okay.

"Really?"

"Yes, what do I have to do?" She is serious. Well thats good right?

"Grab my spell book from the bookcase. It's the first spell on the second to last page."

She seems quite eager to walk to her doom. Well all the better for me. I was more than willing to stand the pain for a bit longer if it meant I would live on in a healthy body, but if she is so eager…

"This one?"

"Yes we have to read it together." It's so close…

Its just a few dozen words. A minute tops. A weird feeling of moving without actually moving… and the pain is gone. Oh yes, I feel nothing. It feels so good. Now the screaming should start… about… now?

Why isn't she screaming? Oh she has her mouth clamped down hard. Uh, her arms are twitching like she wants to cover her mouth, but they are far too weak. Wow, I have to applaud her.

"Viola? Oh I am so sorry." Pfft of course I'm not. "I know of some medicine to help with the pain if you want." She will scream eventually. I'll just silence her now.

"N-no. I'm fine. R-really. You can take live with this everyday. I can take it for a day."

"Are you sure?" Are you going to ruin all my evil by being so kind?

"Yes, In fact i-it's getting late. Why don't you go to my home for the night. I'm sure father will be getting worried. You should know the way."

"What? Why?" How does she know…

"You can see my memories right?" What? How does she… oh no, she can see mine! But then… why is she smiling and letting me do this? "Ellen please come closer. Before you go. Please." Her voice sounds so weak… is she planning to betray me back? No one can be this kind… However if I'm so sure of that… why am I leaning over the bed to get closer like she asked?

"Please enjoy your day of freedom." Why? why are you so stupid and kind? Wait what's that soft feeling on my cheek? Did she kiss my cheek? Why?

What is this? So much kindness as to show forgiveness even when she knew what I planned. She.. she isn't going to seek revenge is she? No, of course she will. Once she knows I'm not returning the hate will fester. It always does. That is how it works. If she thinks that a simple kiss on the check and some stupid gullible kindness will change my mind than she will be sorely disappointed. I almost wish I could see her face of despair when she finds out I took over her life and she willingly gave it to me. I…. wait….

When did I get outside of the forest?

* * *

"You know she won't be coming back, right?" That blasted demon just won't shut up. "She will take this chance to escape you and her pain forever."

"She might. Though there is always a chance she will comeback." God the pain, it hurts. Did she really have to go through all this for years? God I can see why she would want to leave this body behind. It hurts so bad. I want to scream until my throat is raw, but I won't. I will endure. Besides I have an idea.

"A slim one perhaps. But she won't do it. She is my little witch after all."

"Than you will take my bet?"

"Yes I will. If she comes back I will release her soul. However when she doesn't I will take yours." That is what you think you foul thing. God, it is weird to shake a cat's paw. Barely have the strength to do that. How could she live this way?

"Than I have a question. If she has the power to do whatever she wishes… why is her body so weak?"

That foul smile should not be on a cat's face. "Because she never thought about it. That and she became so consumed by hatred that her magic became twisted by it. I doubt it could heal her body." I had thought so. Poor Ellen.

"Than it's a good thing I'm not her then." Now have to reach out. Pull the magic to me. Let it fill me.

"Do you really think you can control it?" No need to sound so amused. "You think you can purify and use that much evil magic? You really are foolish."

"I won't know till I try." The pain makes it hard to concentrate, but I think I have it…. Whats that sound? It sounds so full of pain and anguish.

Oh… those are my screams.

* * *

Why am I here? I… it hasn't even been a month. Or a week… it has only been almost twenty-four hours. Why am I here? I wa free. I had a home with a father that loved me. People to care about me. A life without pain. Why am I here!?

To get answers. Yeah that's the reason. I want to know why. Not… not because my conscious has suddenly resurrected itself. Not because I care about her. No it is just because I want to know what she thinks she is trying to pull. Not that I am likely to get any answers. She has likely gone mad with pain by now. The demon I sold my soul to probably helped that along too.

Yeah… the moment I walk into the house she will probably try to kill me. But this is MY house. It will help its true master survive whatever she will try to do. That is for certain. Just take a deep breath and open the door.

Nothing yet… Wait… leaning against the far wall. Is that? No it can't be. All those stairs… that distance. My body couldn't make it from my room to the foyer. It is far too weak. How did she manage it. No getting closer… it's clear that she barely did. She is breathing hard and sweating. But then how can she still smile? How can my body still smile like that? With pure joy?

"I… I knew you would come back. I just knew it."

"I-I'm not here to switch you back bodies." Why did my voice hitch? It's the truth isn't it?

"Thats okay. I'm making progress. The pain is minimal now… even if the body is still weak."

"How?"

"Magic. I used magic to burn away the sickness. It hurt but I did it."

What? Magic? But… why hadn't I thought of that? Why didn't I… "Why? Why would you?"

"I figured if you switched back it would be best to have something without pain. And incase you didn't… well…"

No don't blush. If you wanted to be selfish, than admit to it. But… you weren't were you? You really care for me don't you? "WHy do all this? Especially when you knew the truth? Why give me everything I wanted with no consequence to myself?"

"Because you are my friend. It is the least I can do." Don't act so strong. I can see your legs starting to shake. No don't try to step away from the wall!

"Thanks for catching me." I did… didn't I? Stop smiling at me. It makes me feel a warmth I haven't felt in so long.

"You are an idiot. If I let you keep my body you'll probably damage it beyond repair. Let's go back to my room and switch back." Wow I can stand while holding my own body. Was I always this light? Wait is that?

"No need I brought your spell book."

"What made you think I would trade back with you?"

"I didn't' think you would. Not right away. But I wanted to be prepared."

This girl… "Fine you know the spell to turn to."

It takes only a minute tops. A few dozen words. The feeling of moving without moving. Now I am in Viola's arms being held close to her chest.

"There we go. See? the pain is barely there." She's right. I still feel some aches but.. they are faint. Easily ignored. She really did it.

"Now… would you like to live with me and my father? You spent the day with him. You know how loving and caring he is. If we don't tell him that you tried to steal my life and do tell him you lost your home he will take you in."

"But.. but…"

"Don't worry I made a bet with your demon. Since you came back your soul is your own. You don't have to worry bout his revenge." What? no that is NOT something you just smile about.

"What…"

"My end was my sould of course."

"WHAT!? Why would you do that. You had no way of knowing if your actions would work."

"No I didn't. But I had trust. Trust that by giving you what you want would cause you to come back for some reason. Besides you are my friend, and you have suffered for years. You were stuck in this house with only a demon, a house, your pain, and your anger for company. I Saw it all Ellen. Your thoughts, actions, and feelings. You suffered so greatly. But even before I knew how bad it was I knew you needed a reprieve. So I ask again. Will come home with me?"

"What about the house?"

"That's up to you. I found a spell that will allow us to destroy it completely. Thus removing your past utterly. Or we can leave it standing and do our best to make it our own. Our home away from home. Our retreat."

Those were the choices huh? I Could Destroy the place I have lived all these years. Committed so many atrocities, and took so many lives. I could remove the stain of my life. Or I could let it stand and live with it. Make it something good. Something other's can use.

Well there was a third option. I could turn her down. I could take her body, kill her, or just send her away. I could live in my body and heal it further. I could continue as I have always been. Only my life would be without pain. It was a choice that just yesterday I would have taken. So… why did it not seem like an option now?

"Despite everything… I would like this old place to remain standing. Please?"

How can you smile so warmly? Wait what are you… That warm soft feeling on my forehead… what is with you and kissing my face?

"Than let's go home." Well not like I have much choice with you carrying me like this… But.. It is nice… maybe… maybe this won't be so bad.

"yes, let's."


End file.
